Episode 2: Sneaky Slendy
Starring: LabRatsLover9 Andre132 Cute Eyes Pop Tart OfficialBrandonF Recurring Cast: Rafael002 Guest Cast: Slenderman Freddy Chica Bonnie Foxy Show time! 3 2 1 LabRatsLover9 walks in door. LabRatsLover9: Hey guys... I've got some news. Rafael002: Good or bad? LabRatsLover9: Eh. Badish goodish. Rafael002: Then say already. LabRatsLover9: There is a dark forest outside, and there's something in it. I'm not sure what... Rafael002: Oh really? LabRatsLover9: It keeps leaving these notes everywhere. Rafael002: Then we should check it. LabRatsLover9: So should we? Rafael002: Absolutely. LabRatsLover9 starts walking to forest. Rafael002: Like it´s just a forest. Nothing scary here. Oh hey look a note. Noises happen. LabRatsLover9: What was that? Raf grabs the note. Rafael002: I don’t know. LabRatsLover9: What does it say? LabRatsLover9 teleports Andre to them. Rafael002: Hey Andre. Andre132: What now? LabRatsLover9: What's the note say Raf? Andre132 hides behind tree. Andre132: Be careful! Rafael002: It says.....Look out for the slender... Andre132 is scared. Andre132 is still scared. LabRatsLover9 sees man with white face behind Andre. LabRatsLover9: LOOK OUT! Andre132: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! LabRatsLover9 shoots man with heat vision. Andre132 super speeds to Spain. Raf uses Judgment Cut on the man. Andre132 comes back. LabRatsLover9: OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL!!! TAURUS! LabRatsLover9 transforms into Taurus. Andre132 gets in Andrebot. Andre132 gets ready to fire missiles at Slendy. Rafael002: OPEN GATE OF THE TWINS!!! GEMINI! The note also says here that he never dies. LabRatsLover9 attacks Slender with axe. Andre132 fires missiles at Slendy. Andre132 gets out of Andrebot. Andre132 sees frog. Andre132 sees frog get killed by Slendy. LabRatsLover9: NOOOOO! LabRatsLover9 turns into normal Lover and throws energy at Slendy. LabRatsLover9 uses a tiny bit of her energy and heals random frog. Andre132 turns into Awesome132 Andre132. Andre132 blasts Slendy to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. LabRatsLover9: Oh no. LabRatsLover9 superspeeds away. Andre132: What? LabRatsLover9: I'M NOT TURNING INTO CHICA AGAIN!!! Andre132 sees all animatronics and Slendy coming towards us. LabRatsLover9: I'M NOT TURNING INTO A NON KID-FRIENDLY CHICKEN AGAIN! Andre132 runs away. LabRatsLover9: OPEN GATE OF THE VIRGIN PALACE!!! VIRGO! LabRatsLover9 transforms into Virgo. Rafael002 uses Devil Trigger. LabRatsLover9 drills hole under all of the animatronics and Slendy but he teleports out. LabRatsLover9: Well there's like, twenty down. Andre132 flies towards Slendy. LabRatsLover9 turns back into normal Lover. Raf uses scan vision to find the other missing notes. Andre132 punches Slendy in the guts. LabRatsLover9 hits Slendy with energy ball. Rafael002: Guys he is gone. We should find the other notes. Andre132: Right. LabRatsLover9: Okay. Andre132 gets in car. Rafael002: There is one close of the river. Over a rock. Andre132 can't drive because of trees. LabRatsLover9 superspeeds and grabs the next note. Andre132 walks to river. Rafael002: There is one in a suspicious cabin. As well. There is an S in blood on it. Andre132 walks to suspicious cabin. LabRatsLover9 superspeeds back with a note from the river. Andre132 grabs note. Andre132 comes back. Slender attacks the car. Rafael132: THERE HE IS!!!! Andre132 whacks Slendy with a broom. Andre132: Get back, you vermin! Slender attacks Andre with his Black Tentacles. LabRatsLover9 reads note. Andre132: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!! Andre132 is being strangled by Slendy. Slender kicks Andre´s chest. LabRatsLover9: This note is in some strange language, want me to translate it? LabRatsLover9 kicks Slendy off of Andre. Andre132: Thanks! Rafael002: Please. Andre132: Wait, I know this language! Raf uses Agamoto´s Barrier. LabRatsLover9: You do? Andre132: Yeah! Rafael002: He is gone.....We need to be careful. LabRatsLover9 hands Andre the note. Andre132: The note says: I'm coming for you, ALL of you. LabRatsLover9 starts to translate the third note. Andre132: Is Leo still at home? Rafael002: What it says Lab? LabRatsLover9: It says "Do you like my art? It's made of blood". Rafael002: Great… LabRatsLover9 shivers Andre132 faints. Rafael002: Okay time to use my Scan Vision. Raf uses Scan Vision. LabRatsLover9 waits for Raf. Rafael002: I found other two. Oh my gosh. LabRatsLover9: Where? Andre132 has been captured by Slendy. LabRatsLover9 teleports Andre to us. Rafael002 there is two notes in the house were the Slender killed a family Andre132: Oh, phew. LabRatsLover9: okay I'll get them Rafael002 There is an L and an E in blood as well LabRatsLover9 superspeeds to the house LabRatsLover9 screams Slender Stabs Lab Rafael002: LAAAAAB!!!!!!!! Andre132 goes to house! LabRatsLover9 faints Raf screams Rafael002: DARN YOU! LabRatsLover9 is dead Andre132 is no match for Slendy and gets captured. Rafael002: wait i will use my healing power to the max, I can revive someone just once Raf revives Lab Slender vanishes Andre132 vanishes with Slendy. LabRatsLover9 vanishes with Slendy and Andre LabRatsLover9 wakes up slowly Andre132 is still captured. LabRatsLover9 sees she is tied up on a chair with Andre behind her Andre132: Hi! LabRatsLover9: shh Andre132: this is bad... LabRatsLover9: SHHH Slender is in the corridor Andre132: OK! LabRatsLover9 uses heat vision to break us out of the ropes Andre132: Let's go! LabRatsLover9: yeah Grab on Andre Andre132 sees Slendy near the exit. LabRatsLover9: hop on my back Andre Trust me Andre132 grabs on tight. LabRatsLover9 superspeeds out of the house Slender uses Shadow Tentacle on Lab´s feet LabRatsLover9 gets dragged back in the house Andre132 knows he's no match for Slendy and gets help. Slender uses Shadow Clone Andre132 calls Cute Eyes and Pop Tart. LabRatsLover9 doesn't know which one is the real one Three Slenders attack Andre and Lab suffers LabRatsLover9 is knocked out Slender uses Shadow Smasher on Andre Pop Tart and Cute Eyes come to save Lover with Brandon. Andre132 is almost dead. Cute Eyes: We'll save you!!! Pop Tart: Let's do this! Slender knocks out Andre Cute Eyes grabs Lover and Andre and drags them outside Slender used a trap on the outside Cute Eyes: Pop Tart! Stall them! I'll get these two to safety Andre132 has 5 percent of life. Cute Eyes uses magical powers and heals Andre and destroys trap Slender Uses Shadow Strike Cute Eyes gets Andre and Lover out of there just in time Slender Stabs Cute Eyes in the heart LabRatsLover9 wakes up LabRatsLover9: CUTE EYES!!! Pop Tart: Hey Slendy! My boy! Are you a boy or a girl? *laughs nervously* LabRatsLover9 uses energy transfer to heal Cute Eyes LabRatsLover9 has 2 percent energy left Andre132 heals Lover. Cute eyes, although very week, hides Lover, Andre, and himself Pop Tart is nowhere to be found. LabRatsLover9: Thanks Andre Andre132: No Problem. LabRatsLover9: POP TART!!! Andre132: Where is she? Cute Eyes: I can’t feel her presence... Slender is gone after Raf OfficialBrandonF leads the way with Cute Eyes. Cute Eyes is knocked out! Raf sends a transmission to Andre Andre132: Let's go! Rafael002: Andre can you hear me? Andre132: Yeah! Rafael002: Listen i am in the Moonlight Peek out of the forest Andre132 carries Cute Eyes. LabRatsLover9 starts to feel weak, but ignores it. Nobody knows Rafael002: I have found the other notes Andre132: But we have to save Pop Tart! Rafael002: they explain how to kill Slender LabRatsLover9 goes back to the cabin with the L and the E on it Rafael002: he can´t be harmed when in the forest LabRatsLover9 leans against wall and starts to cry Rafael002: bring him to the peek as well and we will defeat him! Raf´s transmission is over Andre132: Lover! Brandon! Help Raf! LabRatsLover9 doesn't hear Andre LabRatsLover9 continues to cry Raf does not need help now Andre132 carries Lover and Cute Eyes to Raf. LabRatsLover9: stop Please Raf needs them to bring Slender to the Moonlight Peek LabRatsLover9 superspeeds back to the cabin Andre132: Raf needs us! LabRatsLover9: SO DOES POP TART! Raf´s Transmission is on LabRatsLover9: YOU TAKE CARE OF RAF, I'LL TAKE CARE OF POP TART! Rafael002: now 1, 2, 3,4,5,6 Andre132 carries Cute Eyes. Rafael002: 4 SECONDS TO ASNWER THE TRANSMISSION Andre132: Yes, Raf? Rafael002: Andre, where are u? LabRatsLover9 searches house for Pop Tart package Andre132: Trying to find you! Rafael002: I am at the peek Listen Brandon: I'll stay with Lover. LabRatsLover9 cannot find Pop Tart package Andre132: Yes, Raf? Rafael002: the cabin there is an old book in there Get it and go away Slender goes in there to heal after a battle Rafael002: GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!!!! Andre132: but Pop Tart is somewhere here! LabRatsLover9 cries Rafael002: Find her and go away Andre132: She could blow up! LabRatsLover9 grabs Pop Tart and runs to the forest Rafael002: come to the Moonlight Peek after that so we can kill Slenderman LabRatsLover9 starts to dig up some dirt Raf´s Transmission is now: OFF LabRatsLover9 hugs pop tart and puts her in the hole Andre132 and Brandon run to Raf while carrying Cute Eyes and being followed by Slendy. LabRatsLover9 sadly patches up the hole Rafael002: SLENDER WILL KILL THE BAD MEN IN THE FOREST LabRatsLover9 lies down and looks at the sky Slender creates flying clones LabRatsLover9 sends Andre a message through telekinesis: Andre Pop Tart... Andre132 brings Slender to Raf. LabRatsLover9: she-she-she She’s gone... Rafael002: THERE HE IS LabRatsLover9 stops sending Andre the message Raf uses Final Stinger on Slender LabRatsLover9 starts to cry Rafael002: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Andre132 is too weak to attack. Slender dies Andre132: Raf.... Rafael002: yeah??? Andre132: Pop Tart died. Rafael002: we can revive her Andre132: How? LabRatsLover9 picks flowers and puts them over where she buried Pop Tart LabRatsLover9 sends Raf and Andre a message through telekinesis: It's not possible We have to find the rare Pop Tart... Rafael002: look this is Slender´s life essence LabRatsLover9: no It won't work Rafael002: we can put in Pop LabRatsLover9: no Rafael002: it will LabRatsLover9: Her Pop Tart It broke We have to find the rare Pop Tart Rafael002: Mystic Arts work Andre132 Starring: RandomWaffle joins the crew in the forest. Andre132: LabRatsLover9 Andre132: Hi Waffle. LabRatsLover9: perfect timing Waffle Not really RandomWaffle: Hi! Andre132: Andre132 LabRatsLover9: the episode just ended Waffle Andre132: Cute Eyes Pop Tart Rafael002: Hey Waffle Andre132: Lycan Princess (absent) Recurring Cast: Rafael002 Andre132: Leo Corp LabRatsLover9: did you add Brandon Andre? Andre132: Oh yeah Leo Corp: Uh, I was absent that episode... Andre132: Also starring: LabRatsLover9: you were at the very beginning Bruh Andre132: OfficialBrandonF Leo Corp: Oh... Andre132: Guest cast: Slenderman Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Animatronics The End! Category:Episodes Category:Lover Related Pages Category:Andre Related Pages Category:Brandon Related Pages Category:Cute Eyes Related Pages Category:Pop Tart Related Pages Category:Raf Related Pages